Problem: First consider the expression for: $4$ plus the product of $2$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $6$ times that expression and then add $-8$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $2$ and $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What is $4$ plus $2x$ $2x$ $ + 4$ What is the quantity of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (2x + 4) = \color{orange}{6(2x+4)}$ What does adding $-8$ to $\color{orange}{6(2x+4)}$ do? $6(2x+4)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(2x+4)-8$.